


Runaway

by ThreeCrows_in_a_TrenchCoat



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeCrows_in_a_TrenchCoat/pseuds/ThreeCrows_in_a_TrenchCoat
Summary: They're out in the world, fighting for survival. Who are they? The reader will only know.
Comments: 1





	Runaway

“Run.” That was the last thing their family had told them, at least before the dogs started to follow. Their family told them to run, and only their legs followed the order. Over the log, under the mossy branch, through countless spider webs, around the tangled vines, and so much more. Their legs ran them there, through the pain. Their lungs gasped for more air. Their heart pounded against their flesh, demanding their legs to stop. Their nose felt as if it was inhaling poison, the cold air stabbing at their sinuses with every breath. Their legs would not stop until the other sixteen footsteps behind him would stop. 

Soon, those other sixteen footsteps were called back to their owners, and left, leaving only one pair of footsteps left, their own. They nearly collapsed into a mossy patch near a stream of running water. After a few minutes, they decided that the best thing to do was get up, drink some of that stream water, and keep running. Whether or not they were to actually run all depended on their legs. The ones that carried them there. Due to this hopefully wise decision, they dusted off their pants, drank from the stream, and ran. They ran, and let their legs take control once more.

The legs were built to run; therefore, they would. 

The mute teenager ran through the branches, bristles, bramble, thistles, everything. Were there thistles? It felt painful to step on, and it was a flower. No time for that. Keep running, hope you can find another city. Yet, the mute teenager would never find that city they dreamed of. They always were seen as a runaway, an outcast, everything except a future civilian in whatever city they came across. 

They were always going to be the outcast, weren’t they?


End file.
